


Just a Runner

by giatari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: Ezy is still recovering from the harsh treatment she endured while at the hands of HYDRA. It all seems peaceful but is it really in the end?





	1. Chapter 1

I sat at a piano as my fingers danced across the keyboard, smoothly playing River Flows in You. I quietly hummed along to the song, a smile slowly crossed my face and I felt like I was all alone in the world and at peace. I know Tony and Steve have been trying to help me overcome the torment I went thought while I was with HYDRA, and they were helping me so much. Wanda was sitting on the couch listening along, Tony stood in the doorway a small smile on his face as he made eye contact with Steve and nodded. My song slowly shifted into Canon in D, I let loose a small sigh and felt tears slightly sting my eyes. This song was always hard for me to play for as long as I remember, but Tony was always trying to get me to play it since he wanted me to play classical music at his elegant parties. I slowly opened my eyes blinking as a tear rolled down my cheek, just as I got to the height of the song an explosion rang out within the room causing me to go flying into a bookshelf. Wanda quickly threw her arms up trying to shield herself and Steve from flying shards of glass and wood. Tony almost ducked out of the room, his leg was cut up from some of the glass but it wasn’t serious.

 

I laid slightly unaware of what happened, my ears ringing loudly as I heard muffled shouts for back up. The room was billowing with smoke men in black stormed into the room, doing my best to stay quiet I pushed myself as far back as possible. I couldn’t believe that HYDRA would be so bold to try and attack while all the Avengers were home. The wall next to me exploded as The Hulk ran through leading the charge with Vision and Bucky right behind him. I pushed myself further and further back ending up enclosed in a book shelf. Silently crying watching this battle unfold before me. More muffled shouting as Tony and Rhodes flew in geared up. I could only watch in horror as they defended me… I couldn’t even understand why they were just a few months ago I sank my teeth in Steve’s arm defending HYDRA, it was what I was trained for anyways. I wasn’t going to go back with them, they abandoned me left me for dead at the hands of Steve, Natasha, and Bucky. But neither of them wanted to kill me, Steve was impressed with my will to fight, and probably also the fact that I slightly did put a bite mark into his shield too which was buffed out.

 

I felt myself morph into my wolf, I was uniquely colored, white with black piebald markings all over me. It didn’t affect me when I walked around as a human thankfully, but in this case I really stuck out like a sore thumb in this dark oak bookcase.

 

“Over there!” One of the HYDRA Agents shouted pointing at the bookcase I was taking shelter in.

 

Gunshots rang out just above my head as I slinked out towards safety. Sure they want their recent project dead, but why not their older one Bucky. I was lost in thought instead of running I was walking, sharp pain radiented in my thigh. I winced in pain, trying to make it seem like the bullet missed. Everyone was shouting commands for attack from both HYDRA and the Avengers. I felt a sharp kick in my side looking up it was Clint getting me out of the room, he ran down the hallway and motioned for me “Ezy come!” He shouted like I was a dog, but I followed him. He pushed the door to my room opened shoving me inside there, “This is where you will stay, don’t go anywhere just hide in here.” He closed the door and his heavy footsteps faded into the gunfire and explosions.

 

Why are we even still fighting, am I suddenly some key importance to HYDRA or do they just want me dead.

 

_ “Dead… like everyone else does.” My inner wolf spoke to me, “Run…” _

 

I made my way over to my bed, the moon illuminated on me the pain in my side was gone as I looked over my shoulder I saw the bullet laying on the floor, my thigh was just dried up matted blood.

 

_ “Run…” My wolf howled. _

 

I raised my head and howled back to my wolf, as I lowered my head everything stopped. I blinked twice before losing consciousness. The last thing I remember was jumping out the window and escaping into the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to write this, I dunno why. There was supposed to be more to it but I just couldn't get it to fit in and for me to like it. I may upload the actual story line as it was originally put as.

_ Ezy ran through the woods darting between gunfire and trees. HYDRA knew she escaped, the Avengers probably not so much, but she was doing what she knew what's right. Luring HYDRA away from the compound giving her friends a chance to breathe. She jumped over a down tree before quickly slinking into a hole in the ground. She held her breath and her tongue to not growl as the HYDRA agents stomped over where she was hiding at. As soon as it all got quiet she slipped out of the hole and quietly started to follow the agents. _

 

_ “I don’t see her anymore!” One shouted. _

 

_ “Keep looking!” Another one replied. _

 

_ Ezy snarled as she took down a HYDRA Agent clamping down on his neck. He gasped for air and groaned as Ezy broke his windpipe. A quick twist of her head snapped his neck. _

 

_ The over agents spun around and aimed their guns at Ezy, “Stand down wolf.” One spat out at her. _

 

_ Ezy growled in return, baring her teeth she held her ground. _

 

_ “Final warning wolf, we will shoot to kill if we have to.” _

 

_ “I’d like to see you try!” Steve said throwing his shield knocking the gun out of the Agent who was threatening to shoot. “Run Ezy!” _

 

_ Ezy refused, she simply growled and slowly approached the unarmed HYDRA agent. Ezy jumped up on him taking him down to the ground. She grabbed him by the knee and dragged him off into the forest. Only the howls of his pain echoed throughout the forest. _

 

_ Steve stood in shock, this wasn’t the harmless Ezy that everyone knew at the compound, this was something else and it was terrifying to see. “I think it’s best you all retreat before she comes after you.” _

 

_ The shouts of pain stopped with 2 loud cracks and a high pitch yelp. Five seconds went by before the man shouted in pain and he grew quiet. _

 

_ Ezy dragged her battered body down to a riverbank and passed out. The pain she went through was unbearable. The moon wasn’t help her like it did before… She let out a lone howl before collapsing and blacking out. _


End file.
